Mayor Mare/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Magic Duel Trixie City Hall S3E5.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Season four Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Mayor talking on the microphone S4E13.png The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Mayor praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Mayor Mare happy S4E14.png Mayor 'Certainly' S4E14.png Mayor looking behind S4E14.png The Ponytones agreeing S4E14.png Mayor smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png Inspiration Manifestation Mayor Mare points Twilight toward the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight flying to the rescue S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack cheering S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png Mayor Mare "you've got to get your family out of town!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Mayor Mare hear twittermites S5E4.png Twittermites zap a Ponyville cottage S5E4.png Cottage reduced to rubble S5E4.png Slice of Life Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor Mare teasing Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Cranky Doodle grumbling nervously S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I also see so many ponies from all trots of life" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "Cranky searched all across this great land" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "it's remarkable to me" S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda at the altar S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Cranky Doodle Donkey "you bet I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Matilda S5E9.png Matilda getting teary "I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey kiss S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mayor Mare and Shoeshine in the dream S5E13.png Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png Mayor Mare looking up at giant Derpy S5E13.png Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png Giant Derpy walking away S5E13.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Mayor Mare walking and looking around S5E19.png Mayor "You are Ponyville's best kept secret!" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie heard Mayor Mare S5E19.png Pinkie "No, I'm not!" S5E19.png Pinkie shields her eyes S5E19.png Mayor Mare looking S5E19.png Mayor "Speaking of secrets" S5E19.png Mayor "have you ever known somepony else's secret" S5E19.png Pinkie's oh no face; papers out of her hoof S5E19.png Pinkie "Noooooo..." S5E19.png Pinkie keeping her face scrunchy S5E19.png Mayor "A surprise that was so big and exciting" S5E19.png Mayor "that it was all you could think about?" S5E19.png Pinkie's face turns purple S5E19.png Pinkie Pie "Nope!" S5E19.png Mayor Mare sees Pinkie run away S5E19.png Mayor "Me neither" S5E19.png Mayor Mare nervously pacing back and forth S5E19.png Mayor Mare waving to the Mane Six S5E19.png Pinkie Pie races past Mayor Mare S5E19.png Mayor Mare with jittery hooves S5E19.png Main five walking past Mayor Mare S5E19.png Mayor Mare can barely contain her excitement S5E19.png Mayor Mare excited about the royal baby S5E19.png Pinkie plugging Mayor Mare's mouth S5E19.png Pinkie glares disapprovingly at Mayor Mare S5E19.png Pinkie and Mayor Mare hear Twilight S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}}